What Goes Around Comes Around
by jule7434
Summary: The scene I was expecting to see in 4x08 'Here Comes the Judge'. Diane's point of view. Please read and review.


_I want to thank my new beta Mike for helping me! _

* * *

Since the judge had denied the whole ordeal under oath, it had become a battle of he-said-she-said. The only way to win this was to call the single witness to the stand.

"If you're ready to proceed, Mrs. Florrick, let's call our next witness." Judge Dunaway said while Alicia only nodded, not looking up from her notes. "Giada Cabrini."

I saw as Alicia's head shot up and she lookedat Will with wide eyes as to confirm her suspicions. "_That _Giada?" She mouthed to him. Will nodded lightly in response. '_Boy, this would be interesting' – _was the only thought through my head_. _

After the brief surprise, Alicia, always the professional, straightened her suit and walked forward to question the young lawyer after her swearing in.

"Hello, Miss Cabrini."

"Hello, Mrs. Florrick, long time, no see." She answered with a smile I wouldn't call genuine.

"Well, yes. Could you tell us about the night in question at the bar called The Arena?"

"Sure. I was there, having a glass of wine with Judge Creary, when Will stopped at our table."

"Did **he** stop as he saw you or…"

"No, actually he was on the phone, passing by as the judge called him." I noticed Will let out his breath, probably relieved she was telling the truth.

"And what did they talk about?"

"Well, Judge Creary told him that your client was guilty, that she didn't stand a chance."

"And what did he call Mr. Gardner?"

"He told him he was a liar and a thief. That he was a disbarred lawyer and when Will corrected him, telling him it was only a suspension, he said that if it was up to him Will should never practice law again."

"Thank you, Ms. Cabrini, no more questions." Alicia said and sat down.

"The witness is all yours, Ms. Hellinger."

"Thank you, Your Honor. Hello, Ms. Cabrini."

"Hello."

"Ms. Cabrini, do you know Mr. Gardner?"

"What do you mean?" Giada asked confused.

"I mean, on a personal level."

"Objection, Your Honor." Alicia was shouting before I could even form the words. "Relevance?"

"She called him Will instead of Mr. Gardner. I want to know the extent of their relationship, Your Honor."

"She's right, Mrs. Florrick. Overruled. I, too, want to know where this is coming from."

Alicia merely rolled her eyes as she sat down.

"Well, yes, I do."

"In fact, didn't you two date?"

"Uhm, yes, but…"

"Doesn't that make you a biased witness?"

"Look, that was a long time ago and – " Giada tried to explain.

"In favor of Mr. Gardner?" _I can't believe. The woman wouldn't let her finish!_

"Not really." _I was surprised._

"He broke up with me, well, I wouldn't go that far; he stopped calling me and returning my calls." _Well, not that surprised anymore; just Will being Will_.

"If anything, I should be pissed at him and want to hurt him, right? Not favor him."

Judge Dunaway seemed satisfied by that explanation, but Ms. Hellingerdidn't look like she was finished.

"Ok, but a witness saw you two leaving the restaurant together after having dinner last night. I have to ask: did you have sex with Mr. Gardner then?"

I saw Alicia tense up beside me and as I sensed she wasn't going to object, I jumped right in.

"Objection, Your Honor, relevance."

"Oh, no, Ms. Lockhart. Overruled. We both know this is pretty much relevant."

I sat back down looking at Alicia, still not knowing why she hadn't said anything – maybe she was too rattled or she **did** want to know the answer.

"Yes." Giada answered.

I could not believe it! Not that Will would sleep with her, but that he would do so even though she was a witness on a case. After him lecturing me on the exact same thing with Kurt, years before. He knows this case is important and that Giada is the only and - that for - key witness. I had encouraged him _to chase _her to convince her, but I'd thought he would use words, his charm, but not sleep with her. At least not until the case was over.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Cabrini, with all this commotion I'm afraid I need a reminder as to what the question was."

I saw Will shuffle uncomfortably in his chair. I would have felt sorry for him if I wasn't so pissed. Giada was leaning forward to answer into the microphone, when Judge Dunaway cut her off.

"Ms. Hellinger, I think we all remember the question. There is no need to repeat it, Ms. Cabrini." Everyone seemed relieved by that, including my co-counselor.

...

We were given recess and as Alicia and I were leaving the courtroom, Giada bumped into her, literally. I was a few steps ahead, but still able to hear.

"I'm sorry, I was looking down." The young lawyer apologized.

"No, I'm sorry."

"So, hey Alicia, you're still at Lockhart/Gardner."

"Yes, I am." Alicia answered in her always polite tone.

"I thought you'd have dropped out by now." Alicia didn't answer, but I could picture her very confused expression. "You know, with your husband being State's Attorney again… you don't really have to work anymore."

"Hmm… and I see you've graduated from DuPaul. Congratulations!" _Nice change of topic, Alicia._

"Thank you!"

"Sorry, I have to go. Diane…"

"Oh, sure. Yeah, I have to go back in the courtroom before they close it. I forgot my purse in there. See you around."

...

Coming out of the courtroom with her purse, Giada went to talk to Will, who was sitting on a bench nearby fumbling on his phone.

"Hey, there."

"Oh, hi! Thanks for doing that and I'm so sorry about the questioning."

"It's ok. Last night was worth the humiliation." Giada put her hand on Will's chest then brought it up to her lips, as she smiled.

_God, could the girl be more obvious?_ I saw Alicia stiffen next to me and knew she was paying attention as well.

I wondered if she even realized how much she gave away by her posture. She may have perfected her poker face over the scandal, but her body language was like an open book.

Will looked over to usworried, but relaxed as he guaranteed that we were both entertained with our own cell phones. _Fool_ – we were both listening, just pretending not to.

"Yeah." Will answered embarrassed and I couldn't tell if he was being sincere or just polite.

"Then tell me why you didn't return my calls back then."

Oh, just give up and move on already! The reason was standing right next to me and with an expression like she wanted to disappear.

"I…hmm…I…I'm too old for you, Giada. Back then you hadn't even graduated from Law School and…"

"I am a lawyer now." She almost purred.

Urgh, she couldn't take the hint. I'm glad it hadn't lasted long, because I don't know if I could have put up with her at firm events. Ok, maybe I was being a little harsh on her because of what had happened during her testimony.

...

When I was sure that even the last intern had headed home, I directed myself to Will's office. I hadn't had the opportunity to talk to him alone the whole day. As I entered, I closed the door behind me and just stood there. He was writing something, but I knew he had seen me as he stiffened a little. I said nothing, just continued looking at him, until he finally broke the silence.

"What?" He sat back in his chair with the pen in his hand doing a drum cadence on his desk. He knew he had screwed up.

"You know what." I said in my most pissed off tone, the one where I didn't even raise my voice. He was quiet and only stared back at me. "At least have the decency to admit the mistake."

"What mistake?" The drum cadence continued.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. All the anger the busy day had managed to take away came right back with full force. "What mistake? Really? The fact that you couldn't keep your pants zipped and compromised our only witness. The judge denied everything you had said. We needed her, Will."

"And she **did** testify." The pen took a rest.

"Yes, but the judge thought she was biased! You had sex with her. That's a pretty good reason for him. And how hypocritical is it that you lectured me on the same thing a few years ago?"

"Ah, so this is what this is really about. You're having your little payback for what happened with that gun expert a few years back? You're still holding a grudge?"

"Payback?" We were both screaming by then. "You think this is about payback? Oh no, if this was about payback, I would have had mine last year with Alicia." As soon as the name crossed my lips we both froze. It wasn't really an understanding, but we had never talked about his affair with her. Not that it was a habit of ours to discuss our personal lives, but that particular relationship was **never** brought up. Not since the day he had broken up with her.

Neither of us knew what to say. Neither of us could turn away and leave. Suddenly his phone rang, startling me a little.

"Hey, K. Sure, I'll be right there." To me he said. "Kalinda may have found something." Passing me on his way out, he added "Turn out the lights."


End file.
